No No No No No - C-REAL
Descripción *'Título:' No No No No No.160px|right *'Artista:' C-Real *'Mini-album:' Round 1. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Pop Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Octubre-2011 Vídeo 400px|center Chemi, ReDee, Effie, Ann J, Lenny Romanización Boy you don’t understand (You don’t know what’s on my mind) You will never know Boy, you don’t know my heart (You ready for this?) Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Mae ilbam yeolhan shi, jeonhwa ga kkeojin neo Eodiseo mwol hani, na hwa ga na isseo Dan duri saranghae, geumal mideot neunde Saekki son ga rage, yaksokeul haesseot neunde Chingu deuri malhae dangjang he eojirago Neo gateun aeneun jeoldae mideum andwen dago Geureonde eotteokhae, na jeongmal wae irae Chingu deul boda nan, neoreul deo johahae Geojitmari anya Geurae nan, neo eobshin babon ga bwa Every day and every night I think about you Ni moksori andeureumyeon nappeun, kkumeul kkwo Neol sarang haji malgeol Geunyang neol mannaji malgeol Aye an manna neunge na eulgeol Hajiman huhwe neun neujeot na bwa No No No No No Nun mureun No No No No No Apeumeun No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) Ibyeoreun hagi shilheo I don’t know how to love, neottaeme ulleong ulleong haneun geol Ajigeun da moreugesseo, sarangeul jal haneun beob Na honja apeo, jakkuman sumi gappeo Neul shwibge sangcheo badeo, geureo nikkan naemam arajwo Tto tto neol manna utgo Tto tto neol gidarida ulgo Hangsang, iraet da jeoraet da, modeunge dwijuk bakjuk Na pyojeong hana ttaemune, nae gibuni Up & Down Geojitmari anya Geurae nan, neo eobshin babon ga bwa Every day and every night I think about you Ni ibsuri an daheumyeon jameul mot deureo Neol sarang haji malgeol Geunyang neol mannaji malgeol Aye an manna neunge na eulgeol Hajiman huhwe neun neujeot na bwa No No No No No Nun mureun No No No No No Apeumeun No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) Ibyeoreun hagi shilheo Heureu neun nun mureul dakka jwo Ttaseu hage nareul gamssajwo Bara neunge, geu ppun inde Wae geureohke mot bon cheokhae But you know my love, But you know my love Cheoeum cheoreom nareul kkok ana jun damyeon Maeil yaegi hae jullae Nae sarangeun, neo ppunirago Neol sarang haji malgeol Geunyang neol mannaji malgeol Aye an manna neunge na eulgeol Hajiman huhwe neun neujeot na bwa No No No No No Nun mureun No No No No No Apeumeun No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) Ibyeoreun hagi shilheo Español Nene, no lo entiendes (Tú no sabes lo que hay en mi mente) Nunca lo sabrás Nene, tu no conoces mi corazón (Estás listo para esto) Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Todas las noches a las 11pm tu celular está apagado Donde estas, que estás haciendo, estoy molesta Cuando estabamos solos dijiste que me amabas y creí Tú me lo prometiste con tu dedo meñique Mis amigos me dicen que termine contigo ahora Dicen que yo nunca debería confiar en alguien como tu Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Me gustas más de lo que me gustan mis amigos No estoy mintiendo, Si, supongo que soy una tonta sin ti Todos los días y todas las noches pienso en ti Si no escucho tu voz tengo pesadillas Yo no debí haberte amado, Yo no debí haber salido contigo Eso podría ser mejor si no te hubiera conocido Pero supongo que es muy tarde para arrepentirme No no no no no, No lagrimas, no no no no no Dolor, no no no no no (Odio amarte) No quiero que terminemos No sé como amar, Me vuelvo un completo desorden debido a ti Yo aun continúo sin saber cómo amar, Estoy haciéndome daño a mi misma Mi respiración se vuelve pesada, Ahora siempre me lastimo con facilidad Así que por favor, conoce mi corazón Otra vez, te vi y sonreí, otra vez, Otra vez, llore mientras te esperaba Siempre eres de esta manera y de otra, Todo se pone al revés, dentro y fuera Tus múltiples expresiones Siempre me hacen subir y bajar No estoy mintiendo, Si, supongo que soy una tonta si Todos los días y todas las noches pienso en ti Si no te beso no puedo dormir Yo no debí haberte amado, Yo no debí haber salido contigo Eso podría ser mejor si no te hubiera conocido Pero supongo que es muy tarde para arrepentirme No no no no no, No lagrimas, no no no no no Dolor, no no no no no (Odio amarte) No quiero que terminemos Por favor limpia mis lágrimas que fluyen, Abrázame porque quieres hacerlo Eso es todo lo que quiero, Pero porque pretendes no mirarme Pero tú no sabes mi amor, Pero tú lo sabes mi amor Si solo me abrazaras como la primera vez Si tan solo me dijeras todos los días Que tu amor es solo para mí Yo no debí haberte amado, Yo no debí haber salido contigo Eso podría ser mejor si no te hubiera conocido Pero supongo que es muy tarde para arrepentirme No no no no no, No lagrimas, no no no no no Dolor, no no no no no (Odio amarte) No quiero que terminemos Hangul Boy you don’t understand (You don’t know what’s on my mind) You will never know Boy, you don’t know my heart (You ready for this) Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 매일 밤 열 한 시 전화가 꺼진 너 어디서 뭘 하니 나 화가 나 있어 단 둘이 사랑 해 그 말 믿었는데 새끼 손가락에 약속을 했었는데 친구들이 말 해 당장 헤어지라고 너 같은 애는 절대 믿음 안 된다고 그런데 어떡 해 나 정말 왜 이래 친구들보다 난 너를 더 좋아 해 거짓말이 아냐 그래 난 너 없인 바본가 봐 Every day and every night I think about you 니 목소리 안 들으면 나쁜 꿈을 꿔 널 사랑하지 말 걸 그냥 널 만나지 말 걸 아예 안 만나는 게 나을 걸 하지만 후회는 늦었나 봐 No No No No No 눈물은 No No No No No 아픔은 No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) 이별은 하기 싫어 I don’t know how to love 너 땜에 울렁울렁 하는 걸 아직은 다 모르겠어 사랑을 잘 하는 법 나 혼자 아퍼 자꾸만 숨이 가뻐 늘 쉽게 상처 받어 그러니깐 내 맘 알아 줘 또 또 널 만나 웃고 또 또 널 기다리다 울고 항상 이랬다 저랬다 모든 게 뒤죽 박죽 니 표정 하나 때문에 내 기분이 Up & Down 거짓말이 아냐 그래 난 너 없인 바본가 봐 Every day and every night I think about you 니 입술이 안 닿으면 잠을 못 들어 널 사랑하지 말 걸 그냥 널 만나지 말 걸 아예 안 만나는 게 나을 걸 하지만 후회는 늦었나 봐 No No No No No 눈물은 No No No No No 아픔은 No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) 이별은 하기 싫어 흐르는 눈물을 닦아 줘 따스하게 나를 감싸 줘 바라는 게 그 뿐인데 왜 그렇게 못 본 척 해 But you know my love But you know my love 처음처럼 나를 꼭 안아 준다면 매일 얘기 해줄래 내 사랑은 너 뿐이라고 널 사랑하지 말 걸 그냥 널 만나지 말 걸 아예 안 만나는 게 나을 걸 하지만 후회는 늦었나 봐 No No No No No 눈물은 No No No No No 아픔은 No No No No No (I hate that I love you so) 이별은 하기 싫어 Datos Categoría:C-REAL